Watching Sherlock
by superwhomerlin2000
Summary: A basic watching the show fic. Hiatus guys, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

"who would want me as a flatmate?" John scoffed. A blinding light filled his vision, and John Watson disappeared.

Lestrade, Donovan, and Anderson were in Lestrades office, discussing the suicides when the light grabbed them too.

Mycroft and Anthea were in Mycroft's office and Sherlock and Molly were in the lab. Mycroft and Anthea were doing who knows what on some gadget (the computer and cell phone respectively) probably something vitally important to the safety of the free world. At the same time Sherlock was fiddling with some experiment or another, and Molly watched him nervously, trying to think of something to say, when Mycroft and Sherlock's phones buzzed.

_Good afternoon, Mr. Holmes. _

_Both you and your brother are getting identical texts at the same time. Now this isn't normally how I do things, but the normal method might just give one of you a mental breakdown, and we can't have that. Apologies in advance for the headache.- L_

Without further delay a white gas billowed from an undetermined location, enveloping two Holmes brothers, Anthea, and Molly. They too disappeared.

The kidnapper was much, much more cautious about Moriarty. After all, she didn't want him skinning anybody. Well, Anderson or Donovan she wouldn't mind, but in front of three cops, a detective, an army doctor, and 'the British government' best to play it safe.

_Mr. Moriarty, terribly sorry to disturb, but a matter of some importance has arisen. It involves Sherlock Homes. This may hurt, apologies, but I assure you, it is vitally important the location and manner of arrival remain secret. Please refrain from murdering anyone. - L_

And a hypodermic dart pierced his neck. The dart, though harder to administer, had and upside. No headache. It's probably best to limit the reasons a homicidal lunatic can get mad.

Mrs. Hudson was drinking tea when the light claimed her.

John was the first to come to. His blurry eyes were greeted by the concerned young face of a girl he didn't recognize. When she saw him stir a smile lit her face and she sprang to full height. Which may have been on the taller side for a fourteen year old, but not on the grand scheme of things.

"Sorry I had to knock you out, but trust me it would have been far more difficult if I kept you conscious." She looked genuinely apologetic, her green eyes pleading.

Watson looked around the room. Not including the strange blond girl in front of him, there were eight other people in the room. All unconscious. Hopefully.

The girl must have noticed his gave. "Don't worry, they're just knocked out, they'll be fine in a few, apart from some headaches. Go ahead and check if you wan't.

John stood from the cozy armchair he had been sitting in and limped over to a mousy brunette in a lab coat. He quickly checked her vitals and pupils. Fine.

The girl waited, the only sign of impatience was one black flat tapping against the wood.

He returned to his seat and properly examined the girl. Long, wavy golden hair, green eyes, full lips, a youthful, makeup free face, and straight white teeth. She had broad shoulders under a dark tee, and muscular legs in well fitting blue jeans. She wasn't particularly thin, but not heavy either, about thirteen-fourteen at a guess. He noticed her accent was american, vaguely southern. A silver rimmed, black disc sat at the hollow of her throat, behind the glass on the dark background were strange round symbols. Gallifreyan, he realized (what, he liked Doctor Who).

"Um, my names Lin." She extended a hand. He shook it, her skin silky beneath his calloused palm.

"Dr. Watson." He replied.

"There'll be a ninth joining us shortly, but he's a bit... temperamental. Best let him cool off first. Tea?"

"Yes, please."

She smiled sympathetically, "It's a bit difficult, huh?"

He nodded.

"Hang in there." She encouraged.

"Yeah, why AM I here?"

She smiled over her shoulder, gesturing to the massive television screen on the far wall, "Because I have something to show you." And walked out of the room.

* * *

By the time Lin came back, the people who introduced themselves as Mrs. Hudson, Molly Hooper, Anderson, Sgt. Donovan, and DI Lestrade were awake. Lin had anticipated this and brought enough tea and biscuits for everyone.

She grimaced when she saw the still sleeping trio.

"The gas takes longer to wear off, the dart takes the longest." She glanced nervously at the door.

"But you used the gas on me?" Molly pointed out.

"That's true, but you weren't very close to the point of origin and breathed in significantly less."

She handed out the tea (they were seated in cozy chairs around a nice coffee table in a semicircle, facing the dark screen.)

"I'm actually impressed, your all taking this very well considering you've been mysteriously dumped in a room with a complete stranger. A complete stranger who's a kid no less."

A groan came from the other side if the room, and Lin snapped around. Darn, Sherlock was waking up. (she had put an obscuring charm on the participants while they were still asleep, so they couldn't be recognized by anyone but her until they woke up.)

"And that's my cue. If you'll excuse me, I have to check on my other guest." She stood and practically ran from the room. She loved Sherlock, really, she did, but this was Sherlock before John, in the room with the three people he probably liked least in the world, with a psychopath in the other room, with a headache. Aka: Abandon ship and let John calm him down first.

* * *

Moriarty was still fast asleep, thank goodness, but Mycroft and Anthea? Not so much. She gave up hiding when she could hear shouting in Moriarty's little waiting room. Lin cringed, not looking forward to deal with Moriarty, or an angry Sherlock. She slunk into the room to see Sherlock managing to argue with Donovan, Anderson, and Mycroft all at once, while Anthea typed away on her phone (none of her texts would actually send until all this was over) and Mrs. Hudson, John, and Lestrade sat back quietly, rubbing their head.

Lin cleared her throat. Nothing. "Hello!" Nada. She whistled. Zip. "Everyone SHUT UP!" she screamed, patience worn thin. She glanced furtively at the door. Just a bit longer, she pleaded mentally.

"Thank you."Lin took a calming breath. Sherlock opened his mouth to speak, but she held up a finger. "Please Sherlock, no deductions. Please." She begged. Sherlock looked very alarmed, as Lin looked very near tears. This kidnapping business was tough, she had had a long day, and Moriarty was really fraying her nerves.

"Just, stop fighting, please. I brought you hear for a reason. Now, of we could just sit and talk over some nice tea, and all of us" She skewered the Holmes brothers with a glare, "could please keep a civil," the gaze switched to Anderson and Donovan, "tongue, that would be lovely."

Reluctantly they sat, a cup of tea for each, forced upon them by an insistent Mrs. Hudson.

"Now, first things first." Lin sipped at her tea, she enjoyed tea, preferably herbal. Jasmine was currently her favorite, but English breakfast tea worked too. "You nine aren't my only guests." Ten! Ten people! Maybe she had finally bitten off more than she could chew. "There is one more in the other room, still asleep for now, and I would like him to stay that way a bit longer, so keeping your voices down would be greatly appreciated."

"And who is this 'other guest'?" Mycroft asked.

Lin's jaw tightened slightly.

"Who ever he is, you're scared of him."

She gave Sherlock a pained look, "Yes, but not for myself. No, I can handle him fine, it's you i'm worried about." She used you loosely, meaning everyone in the room.

"You hate him." Sherlock pressed.

"Hate is... Strong. As much as I dislike the man, he is amusing at times, and there are people out there I hate much more. Truthfully, I pity him." She glared, "If you tell him I said that he'll try and kill me, and I like this outfit, I don't want to mess it up."

"Your outfit?" Replied Anderson dubiously.

"What are you stu- Wow, Sherlock might be right, I think it's contagious." She blinked in alarm. "No, I can handle him fine, I'd just rather not have to fight."

"And who might this elusive guest be?" Mycroft pressed. Something crashed in the other room.

She looked Mycroft dead in the eye.

"James Moriarty."


	2. Chapter 2

Mycroft's widened fractionally, "You can't be serious." He scoffed.

Lin fixed him with a steely glare, "Deadly."

Even Anthea looked up from her phone, while five clueless participants looked between the two and one consulting detective analyzed the situation carefully.

"James Moriarty?" John asked. Lin nodded.

"Possibly one of the most dangerous men you'll ever meet. Not to mention utterly mad."

Sherlock's eyebrow quirked, "Mad?"

"Certifiable." She replied.

"You know this how?"

Lin's lip curled in distaste, "You'll see." she stood smoothly, "Excuse me." She turned and walked briskly from the room.

Mycroft looked tense.

"You know who this Moriarty is, then." John pressed.

Mycroft nodded, "I've herd whispers."

"Sorry," Lestrade interrupted, "you do realize we've been kidnapped. By a teenager."

"What? Oh, yes." Sherlock replied, unperturbed.

"That doesn't bother you?"

"No. Though I would like to know how she did it."

"Keep dreaming." Lin was back, a dark haired man in a nice suit following her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Jim Moriarty." She introduced him.

Jim smiled, looking, frankly disappointing for 'the most dangerous man they'd ever meet.

"Hi." The Irishman trilled. Lin gestured for him to sit. She kept him removed from the other, not wanting anyone strangling each other or being repeatedly dropped from a window.

"I would be most grateful if you all remained civil, and Sherlock?"

"Mm"

"No deductions."

Sherlock looked rather put out, but relented under her stern gaze. With anyone else he would have scoffed and ignored the order, but Lin... Something was off about her, he couldn't read her like he could everyone else, and that made him curious.

"We will start," Lin continued, "with a Study in Pink."

The lights dimmed and the screen began to glow.


End file.
